Corentin I. Eichel
WARNING, IT'S NOT COMPLETE. Early Life Corentin I. Eichel is a deceptive communist rebel against the Eltalorian Royalty of Silio and Kugh descent, two countries both based off of France and Germany. Unlike many other characters, Corentin's accent is described as a slightly British and French, but yet still sounding American. At a young age, Corentin had lived under two parents, Estelle Moreau and Bastian Eichel, Bastian Eichel was an ambassador to Kugh, surprisingly, Bastian had met Estelle during his work on visiting Silio, where Estelle was currently applying for guard. Bastian had been visiting a cavalry veteran who was good partners with a high ranking official in the Silian royalty, Corentin began to be very fond of the veteran, who had given Bastian's son the knowledge on how to ride a horse, and Corentin's very own sabre, which was poorly made. Soon, Bastian brought the now eight year old Corentin to his work, for the young boy failed to recognize any words that had been used, but a rather strange name appeared every once in a while, "Eltalor." Although, after spending many years, Bastian was ordered to return to Kugh, but the wife, Estelle, would come along. Corentin quickly fell ill during the travel, forcing Bastian to gain help from local towns members, there, the young boy noticed that his father's use of words twisted up the conversation, he didn't know what was the purpose of this... Yet. Mid Life Corentin I. Eichel, now an incompetent young eighteen year old man that would embarass himself upon the town square, attempting to court the young female villagers. These actions would result in a quick scolding from his father, and thus, did not please Bastian at all. Corentin would ride his horse through the farms where hard laborers plucked tomatoes and wheat out of the dry soil, by the time Corentin would reach his doorstep in the city, "Night hath bring its cold breeze." The young man would say. Soon enough, Bastian was ordered to return to Silio, staying there for five years. Corentin's father met a rather peculiar man, "He wore old rags on top of a pale yellow robe, who speaked of strange thoughts." Unexpectedly, when the robed man invited Bastian to stay at his house, the ambassador accepted. The things the robed man spoke interested Bastian, and soon enough the ambassador came to accept the robed man's beliefs, however, Bastian's wife did not. Corentin was unaware of what the robed man spoke to Bastian that changed him. On a wintry December night, Bastian returned home, intoxicated from the use of alcohol, when Estelle pleased that Bastian not believe in the robed man, the intoxicated Bastian murdered his own wife. Struck with grief, Bastian self-poisoned himself but survived, Corentin, now alone with the robed man, was forced to be raised by the communist, who continued to teach Corentin while Bastian was bedridden and sick, the ambassador, once well, sent his new experiences to his government, this angered the Congress of Kugh, two assassins were sent to murder Bastian that night, however, the robed man had insisted the ambassador leave after he sent the messages, so when the assassins arrived, they did not find Bastian. Older Life Corentin I. Eichel was now a useless twenty three year old man who was living with his father in a mess of an old cottage, his father looked weary at Corentin each night, and at most of the time, Bastian did not dare to look away at the windows, for guards continued to patrol. One day, when Corentin was twenty four, guards broke through the house, quickly slaughtering the now weak Bastian Eichel, Corentin, mesmerized by this action, was quickly grabbed by his arms and feet, brought to a small jail located at the border of Kugh, Corentin was placed right next to a gypsy, who had a history of thievery. WIP